Motorcycle handlebars are constructed with a fixed, rigid shape and are generally designed so that one cannot easily vary their disposition or pitch, or the location of the hand grips at their ends. However, it is often desirable to obtain such variation to suit different patterns of use. For example, in the city one generally rides with the top portion of his body upright or somewhat leaning over toward the handlebar. On the other hand, for long distance riding on highways and the like, one often desires to lean back away from the handlebar as such a position is more comfortable for extended trips. To accomodate the varying patterns of driving, variously shaped handlebars are available which can be substituted one for the other, depending upon the mode of driving desired. However, it will be appreciated that handlebars are not substituted with ease but a substantial degree of dismantling is required and the ownership of more than one handlebar requires an outlay of capital adding undesirable expense to the ownership and full enjoyment of a motorcycle.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, easily usable device for extending the ends of the handlebar of a motorcycle or the like, which is easily applied to the ends of an existing handlebar and which can readily be positioned out of the way or positioned for use with little bother.
In particular, handlebar extenders are provided, one for each end, each comprising as a single integral unit a bracket formed to rotatably encircle the handlebar at an end and an extension member rigidly joined to the bracket and projecting outwardly therefrom. The extension member projects in the plane of pivot of the bracket around the handlebar end and is formed with a return portion also in the bracket's plane of pivot, the return portion constituting a hand grip. Specifically, the extension member is formed from an elongate rod bent to form the projecting portion and return portion and in a particular form the return portion of the rod is bent back on itself 180 degrees to form the hand grip. The bracket comprises a resiliently rigid band having a pair of dependent lugs at the ends thereof which are formed with aligned openings. The bracket is secured at a desired rotational position about the handlebar end by means of a bolt insertable through the openings and a nut therefor. When it is desired to extend the handlebar, the extenders are rotated to project rearwardly from the handlebar ends and secured therat. During city or other short trip use, the extenders are rotated to a position downwardly dependent from the handlebar and therefore out of the way. Other features of the invention will be explained hereinafter.
Prior art comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 599,564 and 3,481,218.